Touching Wolves
by UsaqiHaruno
Summary: Okay, first off this is NOT about Wolf's Rain. I'm just seeing if this is allowed or not. This is a story that my friend and I are making that was inspired by Wolf's Rain. So someone tell me if it is allowed or not if you would.
1. AuthorStory Infomation

Okay so I don't know why I did this before hand?

This story is made by both I (UsaqiHaruno) and my friend (AreckiUchiha). We go to the same school and during the bells we hand each other a few pages of the story we are working on. Going from what the last said so we get about 6-10 pages done a day. So we both have contributed in the making of this story. We are hoping it will someday be published once we are finished. So we will take any criticism with grammar to punctuation and spelling. I know I made some errors in typing, being the one who typed all of it I didn't' read over it all. Sorry. I might have Arecki look over it on my laptop, fixing all the mistakes. X)

Well anyway I hope you all enjoy this story, we are working pretty hard after having this idea running through our heads for about 3 years.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikayl walked down the hall to the office that she had been called to. She opens the door and sees Lina Rockwell, one of the founders of the Academy. Her dirty blonde hair tied in a neat but, she was wearing her regular day clothes with high heels. She turned to Mikayl a warm smile on her face. "Mikayl." She said warmly. "I called you to my office to introduce you to a new member of the Academy."

She gently turned to a young man sitting in a chair in front of her desk. "Mikayl Nara this is Dante Stallion. You will be his escort though the school." Mikayl bowed her head slightly as she replied, "Yes ma'am." She turned to Dante. "You ready?" She asked and Dante smiled at the girl in front of him, standing up.

He slightly bowed his head to Ms. Rockwell before he exited with Mikayl. As Mikayl exited with Dante she turned towards him with a smile. "I believe we both have training this next hour, which is great because you will be able to meet Arisa."

"Arisa?" He asked as they turned down a hall towards a huge door that looked as if it were glass.

"Yeah she is my best friend." Mikayl laughed softly before she opened the doors. As both teenagers stepped in through the doors Dante's mouth dropped open as he looked around the huge room, it was like a gum just for wolves it seemed. The floor was dirt, probably so the long talons of the wolves wouldn't constantly tear down the floors or maybe to keep down the mistakes of wolves falling on slippery material. Mikayl giggled at the look on Dante's face. She looked around the room for Arisa wanting to introduce him to her. Dante was looking around the room in amazement. After Mikayl skimmed the room and took a quick sniff she was satisfied that Arisa wasn't there. She turned to Dante with a warm smile. "I'm guessing I'm going to have to teach you a few things." She looked at him up and down, "Can you change in to your wolf form?"

Dante nodded as he changed into a broad muscled, onyx black wolf.

Mikayl smiled, "Good Job."

Dante changed back smiling. On the other side of the gym another set of doors opened that looked identical to the ones Mikayl and Dante had arrived in. A girl with long black hair and unusual gold eyes walked in, she turned her head back to the open door as if she was waiting for someone. Mikayl turned, seeing the girl her face light up and she quickly grabbed Dante's hand, rushing over to the girl. As they reached the new set of doors Mikayl dropped Dante's hand and wrapped her arms around the girl crying out in joy as she hugged her. Mikayl's bright blue eyes seemed to grow even brighter in happiness. Dante smiled at the reunion.

"Dante." Mikayl said finally letting the girl go. "This is Arisa, she is my best friend in the whole wide world."

Arisa smiled at Dante holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Dante Stallion," Dante smiled. "This is a great gym you got."

"Its not ours Dante," Mikayl giggled lightly. "it's the schools."

Dante blushed at her comment then the blush swiftly disappeared. Mikayl gently punched his arm. "I'm only messing with 'ya hun." Dante looked at her when she called him hun, seemingly Arisa also looked at Mikayl in surprise.

'_I think she likes him,' _Arisa thought to herself. _'I don't blame her really.' _Dante had black hair and bright blue eyes, Mikayl came to his chest, he also looked pretty good in their uniform, and his complexion was great. While Arisa was thinking to herself she didn't notice Mikayl talking to her, she shook her head slightly. "Sorry I was day dreaming." She smiled. Mikayl laughed at Arisa's mistake while Dante put his hand over his lips to cover his smile.

"I said, who are you waiting for?" She repeated humorously.

"Oh!" Arisa exclaimed and just then the door reopened, everyone turned towards the door and a young man about the same age as Dante stepped out. He had light brown hair and his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. Arisa was the first to speak about the new arrival. "This is Aiden Lord, he is new here."

"Aiden man I was wondering where you were!" Dante went forward and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, heh. Same for you." Aiden grinned and pulled away from the hug, looking around the room fully. "Wow."

Mikayl chuckled as Arisa spoke again. "Aiden this is Mikayl, she is my best friend."

Mikayl stopped laughing and held out her hand, a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you."

Aiden smiled back and shook her hand. "Like wise."

Arisa smiled then looked towards Aiden. "Are you able to transform properly?"

"Of course." Aiden gloated changing to a brown pelted wolf.

Mikayl giggled, thinking to herself, _'He is a little cocky.' _

Aiden changed back smirking, he noticed the looks Dante was giving Mikayl. _'Someone has a crush.' _He thought to himself.

Just then the door that Mikayl and Dante walked in opened again. A black haired young man stepped in, he was pretty tall and his eyes were just as dark as his hair. Arisa mumbled under her breath as the man walked toward them. He stopped in front of Mikayl, as he did so she looked up at him. "What do you want Abony?"

Abony looked down at her before replying. "Just wanted to know where my fiancé went."

Mikayl cringed at the title. "I'm here now go." She pointed to the door wanting him to take his leave. Abony looked to Dante feeling slightly intimidated.

Arisa let out an annoyed growl and Mikayl grabber her wrist just incase. Abony turned toward the growl before looking towards Dante, he let out an annoyed snort before heading to the other side of the gym and exit's the doors. Arisa's tight posture loosened up and she pulled her wrist from Mikayl's hold.

Dante took in a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh, "So your engaged?" He asked with a forced smile.

"Yeah, I am…" Mikayl trailed off with sorrow shown in her now dull blue eyes.

"Mik why do you stay with him?" Arisa practically shouted. "He treats you like a damn pet!"

Mikayl's head lowered a bit, her hand linked together. "I know.. And you've been suffering with it-.."

Arisa cut her off angrily, "This isn't' about anything he calls me or says about me," her voice lowers a bit. "I'm sorry Mikayl, I shouldn't yell at you."

At the moment the doors across the room opened and two females stepped out as the four turned towards the noise. Arisa and Mikayl mumbled under their breath recognizing the two. Dante looked at the two females and nearly scoffed in disgust, Aiden followed his gaze and only glared at the two. The blonde female caught Dante's eye and walked toward him. Mikayl let out a small snarl in which Dante found quite sexy.

The girl stopped in front of Dante. "I'm Sharpay Cox," She got real close to Dante and spoke in a sexy voice, "nice to meet you."

Dante stepped back faze by her tactics. "I'm Dante Stallion."

The blonde seemed rather shocked at Dante's reaction, she turned to Mikayl. "So Miki, cheating on Abony now?"

Mikayl's face went red with anger. "No! I'm not a slut like you who cheats on Corey all the time!"

Sharpay snarled back angrily. "You little bitch!"

Arisa stepped in, her eyes narrowed. "Leave Mik alone!"

"Shut up half-breed!" Sharpay snapped inches away from Arisa.

"She is more of a wolf then you will ever be! Not like your one to talk anyway Sharpay!" Mik defended coldly.

The other female had light brown hair, she followed Sharpay's lead and walked up to Aiden. She put one hand on his side and one on his chest, leaning forward she whispered softly but loud enough for there others to hear. "I'm Sucilia Run, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her lips pulled up into a smirk.

Aiden grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his body and backed up. "Aiden Lord,… Nice to meet you."

Sucilia let out a groan of disapproval before looking over to Sharpay.

Ignoring Mikayl's comment Sharpay continued to look at Dante. Though he continued to look away and stepped closer to Aiden.

"So Dante, if you want some fun I'm always around, seem how Mik already has a mate. Also Aiden,, there is no reason for you to hang around a half-breed like Arisa." After her words she turned around and made her way out of the arena with Sucilia in tow.

Once the girls left Mikayl snarled deeply, her blue eyes turning a dark blue almost black. Her nails started to grow slightly and her body began to shake. Arisa pulled on Mikayl's arm making her face her." Mik, calm down!" Mikayl looked at Arisa for a moment before she began to calm down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after a few seconds she opened her eyes once again and they were back to normal. She then looked to Dante and Aiden, she smiled at them sweetly. "I'm sorry guys, that bitch just doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut."

Dante smirked at Mikayl, thinking. _'She is so loyal to her friends, I like that about her.'_

Mikayl gently shook her head to clear it. "I'm better now." She smiled again warmly gaining a returned smile from Arisa.

"Man people like to walk through this play." Aiden said and Mikayl looked at him.

"I'm mainly used as a shortcut to each building, they really are not supposed to use it."

Dante looked around for a few moments. "When does the bell rink here?"

Arisa giggled softly, covering her mouth for the laugh. "This is not a normal academy remember, it rings in 20 minutes to give people plenty of time to get to classes in other buildings." She explained calmly, use to people not realizing their academy wasn't normal.

Aiden and Dante nodded their heads in understanding. Once again the door opened and the teacher walked in the room earning a mumble from Mikayl. "Ms. Palmer is teaching today."

Arisa grumbled under her breath once Ms. Palmer spoke. "Students separate! Two groups, half-bloods on the right and pure-bloods on the left!"

Aiden, Dante and Mikayl went off to the left while Arisa went to the right. Once they got to where they were supposed to be Mikayl put up her white hair in a ponytail mumbling to Dante. "I hate it when she teaches this hour, she favors pure-bloods. It makes me madder then hell."

Dante smiled at her, "You really care about Arisa don't you?"

Mikayl looked at Dante seriously. "She is more of a sister then my real sister will ever be."

Dante's smile slowly faded into a frown. "You and your sister don't' get along, huh?

Mikayl opened her mouth to answer when someone stepped beside her, she looked over once before looking away. Dante looked at her, she had white bangs while the rest of her hair was blank, her eyes were the same shade as Mikayl's. _'That must be her sister.' _Dante thought to himself not wanting to ask aloud.

The girl looked at Mikayl with a questioning look. "Miki, what is the matter?"

Mikayl looked at her for a moment. "Don't call me that Aniyou."

Aniyou ignored the comment and proceeded. "How is Abony?"

Mikayl did the same and ignored the question, also proceeding. "How is Ivory?"

Aniyou flipped her hair out off her shoulder to lay flat on her back. "That is my business.

Mikayl quickly retaliated. "Just like Abony is my business."

Dante looked at Aniyou, his eyes narrow slightly as he can tell she is hiding something. Mikayl didn't notice because of the sisterly feud they shared. 'She defiantly is hiding something' Dante thought in disgust.

Aiden turned his gaze to Aniyou and Mikayl for a moment before looking at Aiden questioningly. _'I wonder what his issue is,' _Aiden thought, _'I've never seen him like this before.' _he was then snapped out of his thoughts by Mrs. Palmer.

Ms. Palmer had her full attention on the pure-blood's side of the room. "That looks good, almost the full class is pure-bloods." Her eyes gazed over the four. "I see we have two new students."

Mikayl scoffed knowing what was going to come next, _'Watch, in a moment Aniyou will raise her hand and ask a question about half-bloods.' _She thought to herself, almost calling the actions of her sister.

Aniyou raised her hand and Miss Palmer called on her. "Yes Aniyou, question?"

"Yes ma'am." The teacher nodded for her to continue. "I was told half-bloods were thought to be weaker then pure-bloods and they were said to never have the golden eyes of that of a wolf." Aniyou sneered, she loved to ask Miss Palmer that question in particular. Seeming how Arisa had golden eyes in her human form, making her look more like a pure-blood.

"Aniyou, you've asked that question so many times." Through her words Miss Palmer had a grin. "You should let newcomers ask the questions.

Mikayl let out a small growl before she felt a hand touch her arm, she looked back and gave a reassuring smile to Dante.

"Half-breed, come here now!" Miss Palmer raised her voice, using a hand motion as well as stomping her foot.

Arisa grumbled and made her way over to her, mumbling under her breath. "I have a name."

As she grew closer Miss Palmer grabbed her wrist and pulled her over, turning her to face the rest of the students. "Aiden, Dante come up here please." The two boys looked at each other before walking over to their teacher and friend. "You see her eyes? What color are they?" Miss Palmer asked even though she knew the answer.

"Gold?" Aiden stated though sounding more like a question.

"Correct, she looks like a pure-blood with such, it's a disguise in other words. Though did you notice what I had to do to get her over here? Her senses are not as great as ours, its disgusting that you children have to be around her, even looking like her is a disgust." Adding to the affect Miss Palmer growled in disgust, shoving the girl in her grip as she let go, making her fall to the boys feet. "Also half-bloods lack in speed, anyone in this school that isn't half-blooded could beat her, in fact lets have a race."

Mikayl growled deep within her throat as Miss Palmer continued to speak towards Dante. "Dante, you and Mikayl race along with Aniyou, just to see who is faster in the families of the pure-bloods."

Mikayl changed into her wolf from with was a snow white wolf, her sister took to her form as well which was a deep back wolf. Next to change was Dante, turning into a black wolf. Mikayl got into a running position putting all her weight on her supports read to pounce into a run. "You are to run around the gym once." Miss Palmer ordered. "Go!" Mikayl took off running at half speed saving her energy for when she needed it. Dante quickly started to catch up to her in a moments notice, though Mikayl didn't care if he caught up to her or not. By the time they rounded near half Aniyou started to catch up and Mikayl sprinted forward, using her full energy to leave Aniyou far behind as Dante and Mikayl finished at the same time. Miss Palmer looked at Aniyou after she finished the end of the face. "You are to race Arisa now." Arisa changed to her wolf hearing the words which was also a deep back wolf. Which she quickly took her place beside Aniyou on the start. "Same route. GO!" Arisa and Aniyou took off, Arisa took the lead at first before Aniyou quickly caught up to her. Arisa pushed herself to go full speed to try her best at this, as soon as she got ahead of Aniyou she saw the other female swing her head and felt her jaws snap down on her right paw. Arisa yelped in pain but continued to push herself forward, they were half way now and Arisa was finding the pain almost unbearable. Suddenly a white wolf lurched forward, tackling Aniyou.

"You little bitch! You hurt my sister!" Mikayl snarled, inches away from her face, her deep blue eyes glaring down at Aniyou.

Returning the snarl Aniyou spoke angrily. "I am your sister Mikayl!"

Arisa stopped running and limped over to Mikayl. "Mik, calm down I'm okay."

Mikayl got off of Aniyou and walked over to Arisa, gliding her flank against hers slightly protectively. "Aniyou, if you ever lay a hand on her again I will kill you."

Mikayl and Arisa turned to their human forms at the same time. "That little bitch." Mikayl mumbled under her breath as she watched Aniyou get up and change back to her human form.

Dante changed back to his human form, him and Aiden rushed over to Mikayl and Arisa. Miss Palmer let out a low growl with a flick of her and she dismissed them without another word. Arisa turned her eyes down to her hand, it had a bite mark though the blood flow had clotted up already with the help of her fur. "Arisa lets get your hand fixed up." Mikayl stated in concern, she put her arm around Arisa's waist and began walking towards the doors. Aiden and Dante followed willingly behind them as Aniyou scoffed and headed to her next class. The four teenagers exited the doors and Arisa pulled out of Mikayl's grasp.

"You didn't have to do that for me, I was going to lose with or without an injury." Arisa stated as they turned down a hall towards the office.

"You would have won, that's why she injured you Arisa. Don't let anything that bitch of a teacher says get to you. Your better then she or Aniyou will ever be." Mikayl fought back before opening the door to the office, she held the door open for Arisa to step in before following her in with Dante and Aiden close behind.

As they stepped in they were met by Mr. Jay. He gave them a smile before it turned into a frown as he caught the scent of blood. "Who, where, and when." He was looking straight at Arisa as he could smell the small human scent that flooded in her blood from being a half-breed.

"Uh.." She started before Mikayl interrupted her.

"We were in training, Miss Palmer was teaching. She was making fun of Arisa for being a half-blood. I guess she decided that she wanted us to race, so she could "prove" something I guess." Mikayl's hands went up and her fingers made quotations around the word prove. "When Arisa was racing Aniyou Nara, Aniyou cheated and bit Arisa's paw when she was winning. I'll admit that I attacked Aniyou after that sir." Mikayl finished her story with a dip of her head.

Mr. Jay turned towards Arisa with concern, "Is this true?" she nodded.

Mr. Jay merely smiled. "There should be more pure-bloods like you Mikayl." Mikayl slightly blushed at his comment before replying. "Thank you Mr. Jay."

Mr. Jay laughed whole heartedly. "Please, Mr. Jay is my father. Call me Levi, the name Mr. Jay makes me feel old." Mikayl and Arisa giggled.

"Now let me see your hand." Levi said, gently taking Arisa's hand. He looked at it for a few moments and then got up to get the first aid kit. Arisa sat down in a chair across from his empty one across a table, Mikayl stood beside her beside her looking out the window while Dante and Aiden merely stood about not knowing what to do. Levi came back with the first aid kit in his hands, he sat down in front of Arisa opening the box. Taking her hand he started cleaning the wound, though Arisa watched him closely, after cleaning it up heput a bandage on around her hand to keep it from getting infected. As he put the materials back in the kit he looked up at Arisa. She smiled lightly and pulled her hand away before standing up slowly. Nodding toward Levi she turned her head towards Mikayl, before she could speak Levi cleared his throat and stood up showing he wished to speak. "You know Arisa half-bloods are just as great as pure-bloods, some are better then them as well. Like the female who in order to win a mere race bit you." He smiled warmly at her as she raised her head to look at him." Remember you are no different then anyone in this room."

Arisa gave a faint smile and nodded again respectfully. "Thank you." Levi nodded back and the four walked out of the room back into the hall. "So… what class is next?" Aiden asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh… history." Mikayl commented in return.

"Wolves have to know history?" Aiden chuckled, making the others join in on the laughter.

"No, its history on when we came to be able to transform and such." Mikayl spoke up again with a hint of a chuckle through her words.

Arisa then added. "Its also the glass where half-breeds are made fun of less."

Aiden looked towards Arisa with a twinge of sympathy, he didn't want Arisa to feel offended if she saw him feeling sorry for her. As they were walking to class a boy with unusual blue hair came into view.

"Mical!" Mikayl exclaimed, the boy looked up at her voice and smiled. He made his way over to the small group of teenagers.

"Who's the newbies?" He questions in a rather joking tone.

Before either girls could say anything Aiden stepped out with his hand held towards Mical. "Aiden Lord." The two boys shook hands with a smile.

As their hands parted Dante stepped up, also shaking the boys hand with a smile. The shake ended and Mical smiled more, scratching the back of his head embarrassed. Mikayl jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck playfully. "This is Mical Toca, he is like a big teddy bear." Mical swung Mikayl around as her arms went around her waist before setting her back on the ground. A small blush appeared on his cheeks before it quickly faded, his eyes were locked on Arisa who had said nothing since he had arrived.

Quickly Mical grabbed Mikayl's arm and began to slightly drag her to the other side of the hall, he held up one finger to signify he wouldn't be long. Once he was far enough away he stopped and let go of Mikayl's arm. "What is wrong with Arisa? What happened to her? Have you noticed she is getting less and less talkative?" Mical asked in concern.

Mikayl lowered her head a bit, her eyes turned almost grey. "Yeah I have noticed, today Miss Palmer was teaching… Arisa is set on not believing anything good about half-bloods, she only believes the bad."

Mical let out a sigh and the two walked back over to where they previously were standing. "Sorry we had to talk."

"Its fine." Dante replied though Aiden was to busy looking at Arisa in concern.

"We need to get to our class, then school is out of the day." Mikayl said as she reached forward and grasped Arisa's hand who was staring off.

As her hand was grasped Arisa snapped out of her thoughts. "The only thing I hate about going to history is the hall you have to go through." Arisa said in a slight mono-tone almost as if they came from her thoughts. The group was now walking towards a hall which housed the lockers.

"Yeah I know Arisa, just don't pay attention to them." Mikayl replied, knowing why her friend was so worried.

"Dante leaned over and whispered to Mikayl. "What is wrong with this hall?" Nothing different accept lockers and a lot of people."

Mikayl answered with only one word. "Pure-bloods."

Dante nodded in understanding, while they were down in the hall Mikayl went to her locked and pulled out her book. "My locker is closer to the history class, I don't' want Arisa going all the way back to her locker so we share mine most of the time." Arisa pulled out her book silently as Mikayl explained, Aiden gently took her hand earning a slight blush from Arisa though she didn't pull away.

As Mikayl shut the door of the locker they proceeded down the hall, someone stuck their foot out in front of Arisa who was deep in though. As Arisa's foot made contact with the one in front of her, her body tipped off balance. Aiden's other arm wrapped around her waist, catching her, before Arisa or anyone else could blink she was pulled close and she felt Aiden's chest against hers. She breathed in his sweet scent and felt a slight shiver run down her spine.

Dante stooped down to pick up Arisa's book when someone kicked it away from his hands. Dante looked up to see the blonde girl Sharpay. He glared up at her as he straightened up, towering over her. "Was that necessary bitch?" Dante asked in a serious tone, Sharpay's eyes went wide at this and Dante did not wait before he walked to the book and picked it up with ease. Mikayl was snarling at the person who attempted to trip Arisa. Sucilia was snarling in return, Dante gently took Mikayl's hand and pulled her away. Aiden still had Arisa's hand in his leading her to the class.

Once they entered the history class they sat down at a table for four people. Arisa say on Mikayl's right while Dante say on her left, Aiden was at Arisa's right. Arisa spoke in a mumble as they all got settled in. "If it wasn't for Mikayl I would have left this damned academy."

Mikayl couldn't say anything to that, Dante already hated a lot of people at the school from what he had seem. Mikayl then found the words to speak. "You would think that since Arisa has been living with me since her parents died, my parents would make sure that this shit wouldn't happen to her Risa."

Arisa then looked at Mikayl from her comment. "You know your dad never liked hosing a half blood."

Mikayl quickly answered. "At least you had my mom."

Giving a soft sigh Arisa reached over and took her book off of Dante's side of the table.

"I don't see why everyone is so rude to half bloods." Aiden stated from Arisa's side.

"There are a few others, though there was a lot when the semester first started, but most of them dropped out." Mikayl answered coldly.

As Mikayl finished her sentence the door opened and Nathan Palmer walked, making his way to the desk before putting his things down. He turned to the board and wrote a few page number on the board before turning back to the classroom as a few more students walked in. "Students, you are to do the work on the pages stated on the board, you may work together. When you are done turn it in and you are dismissed."

The other students quickly got to work, Nathan walked over to Arisa and Mikayl with a smile. "I see we have two new students." He nodded towards Dante and Aiden.

Mikayl looked up from Arisa's book which was turned to the first page on the board. "Yes sir, Arisa and I our their escorts." Nathan looked over the two boys before going back to his seat.

"That's this classes teacher?" Aiden asked in curiosity.

Mikayl replied as she turned towards him. "Well not really, the founders pick a class they want to teach for the day. They will also substitute of one of the real teachers are gone for the day. It saves money."

The assignment was rather easy, they had to look up some of the first ancestors and write a sort assay over it. Mikayl was the first to find facts and start, Arisa soon started finding them and the two girls helped Aiden and Dante out. They all finished rather fast and handed it in. Nathan looked over it before dismissing them.

Exiting the class the four headed back towards the lockers, Aiden took his place by Arisa. She looked up at him slowly as he smiled down at her, grabbing her hand gently. They made their way through the lockers again, right before they got to Mikayl's locker a boy grabbed Arisa's hand gently, pulling her towards him. Aiden was caught off guard and his grip didn't hold, he turned and Mikayl followed his actions sensing something wrong.

Mikayl blinked several times as Dante stopped beside her, the boy that had pulled Arisa had slightly blonde hair and green eyes. Arisa slowly looked up at the person. "Hiro…." She muttered softly.

"He smiled down at her, his arms wrapped around her in a hug. "Did you forget about me Arisa?"

Arisa shook her head and pulled out of his grip, her voice a mere whisper. "This is some dream, you're not real Hiro… you died a long time ago."

Hiro looked taken a back by her words and actions. Mikayl rushed forward to Arisa's side quickly while Aiden walked up behind her and put his arms around her gently.

"I don't' know why you are here or who you are, but your obviously bringing back painful memories for Risa." Mikayl spoke defensively due to Arisa's actions.

Hiro let out a small growl, his eyes locked on Arisa. "You're cheating on me?"

Mikayl looked at the strange male. "Last I checked Risa didn't have a boyfriend." She crossed her arms, her eyes almost black once again. "Don't you ever accuse Risa of cheating, _**ever**_!"

Hiro only looked at Mikayl, his eyes a darker green then before.

Mikayl let out a snarl, looking directly at Hiro. "Now leave her be!"

Hiro glared at her before glancing back over at Arisa. "You will hear form me again." At that he turned and walked out which Mikayl watching ever step.

Mikayl then turned back toward her locker, putting her book in, she took Arisa's book and put in there was well. Aiden was still holding Arisa when Mikayl turned away from her locker and headed to her dorm without a word. Dante watched her leave silently before turning his gaze toward Arisa. "What's wrong with Mikayl?"

Arisa sighed softly, getting out of Aiden's arms before she answered. "She is upset with what happened, she hates it when stuff like this happens. She is rather over protective, like a sister." Aiden and Dante nodded in understanding. Arisa turned her gaze in the direction Mikayl had took. "You know where your dorms are, right?" She asked turning back towards them, being answered with nods she smiled. "Good then, see you guys tomorrow." She dipped her head a bit before walking off to her dorm.

Mikayl slammed the door as she stormed in the kitchen, punching the counter she made a small dent. She looked at her knuckles and they were barely scarped. She was just about to go to her room when her cell phone rang, pulling her phone out of her pocket she looked at the number to see it was Saki before answering. "Yes, Saki?"

The voice on the other line sounded rather excited. "Hey Mik! You remember what day it is?"

Mikayl looked at her calendar hanging on the wall before she answered with a grin. "Of course I do! The party is going to be at my place, okay? I will back the cake as well, alright?"

"Of course I will be there in ten!"

Mikayl smiled. "See you then." She hung up the phone and got out the equipment to bake a cake, she then started mixing the batter when she saw Arisa walk in.

Arisa stopped in her tracks, her eyes were locked on Mikayl who was mixing some sort of batter. She sniffed the air and smelt that it was chocolate what ever Mikayl was making. Walking closer she saw that indeed it was chocolate batter.

Mikayl smiled. "Want to like the bowl when I'm done?"

Arisa smiled back. "Sure, I haven't had chocolate in a long time.

Mikayl giggled pouring the cake batter in a pan. "What is the cake for? Arisa asked tilting her head.

"It's for Mical's birthday."

Arisa went to the cabinet and got out a glass, going to the fridge she poured some water in and drank it. Once she was done she exclaimed. "Oh yeah!"

After Mikayl put the pan in the oven she looked at Arisa. "Now I'm going to go get changed." She said while walking up the stairs to her room

Arisa dipped one of her fingers in the bowl, scooping up chocolate and licked it off. She was just about to get more when she heard a knock on the door. She put the bowl down and went to the door and answered it, and to her dismay it was Abony. She sighed deeply at the sight of him. Figuring he came from track practice seem how he was wearing shorts, a black tank top, and tennis shoes.

Abony looked down at her then shoved her aside, walking in. Arisa grumbled and closed the door behind him, walking back to the kitchen ignoring his presence as he followed her. Abony looked around, sniffing the air as he did.

Arisa figured Abony was smelling her and was going to make a comment. He opened his mouth to make a comment when Mikayl walked down the stairs, she was wearing her white hair up in a high pony tail and she had on a dark blue dress that fell right at her thighs. The dress complimented her curved very well and she didn't have her heels on yet, though Arisa knew what pair she would more then likely use.

Abony glared at Mikayl angrily. "Where do you think your going?"

Arisa then defended her. "She is not going anywhere!"

Abony looked at Arisa before stating. "Shut up half breed."

Mikayl grew angry the more Abony was around. "If you are going to talk to my sister that way then get out!" She pointed at the door after her order.

Abony walked up to Mikayl anger obvious on his face. "So if your not going anywhere, why are you dressed?" Mikayl opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door.

Arisa turned and walked into the living room, she was about to open the door when she was slammed against the wall. Abony then opened the door, as he did so he let out a low growl as Mical was in the doorway.

Abony's anger grew higher before he lunged forward toward Mical in a split second before he was slammed in the side, his left hip hit the door way, him and his attacker fell to the ground. Quickly he over powered the person, rolling on top of them. As he looked down he was surprised to see Arisa, though in a flash she changed to a black wolf, her golden eyes glared at him as she snapped her jaws around his neck. Mikayl was screaming for Arisa to let go as Abony's strong fist continued to come down on Arisa's skull. Mical stood frozen where he was until the scent of blood over powered him and he reached down, grabbing Abony's shoulder he pulled him back. Arisa finally let go of the flesh feeling the pressure on her jaws which was Mikayl prying them open. It all happened in just a few moments. Arisa shook her head and changed back, Mikayl helped her get her feet. Abony was bleeding pretty badly and Arisa's head was swollen and was starting to bleed. Mikayl looked at Abony before he quickly turned and left.

Saki had just appeared with a present though her eyes were locked on the blood on the floor. "Mik… Risa…" She stuttered not able to speak properly from the shock.

"Long story.." Mikayl trailed off as she helped Arisa to the couch. Saki made her way in and shut the door slowly.

Mikayl say beside Arisa, her fingers gently moved her friends hair out of the way so she could see the wound.

Mical finally realized what all had happened and why it had. "Arisa, why

did you do that?" He asked. Seemingly Arisa just looked down at her hands.

Again there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it this time." Saki said opening the door, Dante and Aiden stood there not recognizing the girl. Saki looked over at Mikayl, who nodded. Saki opened the door further, gesturing them in before shutting the door behind them.

Dante and Aiden walked into the living room, looking astonished. Mikayl stood up and walked to the door, slipping on a pair of flip-flops. "I will be back, I have to find Abony." Mikayl then opened the door and disappeared as she shut the door. She smelt the air and followed Abony's scent which was easy to find from the blood in the air. As she got the scent she started following it, which she tracked him down to the gym. Rushing in the doors she found him sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes were shut.

Mikayl walked over to him, she knelt down in front of him, gently touching his face. Abony's eyes shot open and he slapped her hand away glaring at her.

Mikayl's eyes filled with tears, Abony's eyes softened lightly. "I'm sorry Mik, I didn't mean to do that."

Wiping away her tears Mikayl spoke softly. "Is your neck okay?"

Abony put his fingers to his neck, touching it. "Yes, its fine. Just healing slowly." He sighed softly and pulled Mikayl in an embrace.

Wrapping her arms around him gently Mikayl held him in a light manner. "Its Mical's birthday, that's why I'm dressed up. The party is going to be at my place, that is why he came over."

Abony looked at her before he kissed her lightly, letting his hand slide up her dress. Mikayl pulled away gently at this and looked at him. "I have to go now." She slowly stood up and walked away back towards the dorms, exiting the gym silently.

Watching her leave Abony's eyes narrowed before he turned towards the noise of the other set of doors opening. His eyes softened and his lips pulled up in a smile as a female with white bangs and the rest of her hair black.

Mikayl walked back in the dorm to see Aiden sitting on the couch with Arisa curled up against him asleep. She chuckled lightly at the sight. "One thing about her being a half blood is she heals slower except if she is asleep. Then she will heal faster, though don't worry she doesn't sleep long." Mikayl nodded

Slightly in respect before going towards the kitchen.

Aiden wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl as one hand slightly brushed Arisa's hair out of her face.

In the kitchen Saki had just taken the cake out of the oven and was letting it cool off, Dante and Mical were talking about this years sports which seemingly Saki didn't care to listen to. As Mikayl entered from the living room into the kitchen, in which Saki turned and smiled, walking over to her friend to give her a hug. "Thanks for letting us come over."

Mikayl smiled, hugging Saki in return. "No problem, Mical is like a brother I never had."

Saki smiled more at Mikayl's words. "Man, Mik you should open up a bakery or something with the good cakes you make. Saki said as she iced the cake and cut it in sections for each person.

Dante walked up behind Mikayl and playfully wrapped his arms around her waist as he took a piece from Saki unwrapping one hand, he took a bite carefully. "Mmmm you are a wonderful cook Mik."

Mikayl giggled liking the way Dante held her. "I will think about it."

Arisa and Aiden walked in the door holding hands. "I smelt cake, thanks for waking me up guys." Arisa laughed happily, obviously recovered from the ordeal.

Saki smiled and handed the two teenagers a piece of cake. Arisa took a bite and smiled as Aiden poked at the cake questioningly. "Did you put poison in it Mik?" They all laughed at that and Arisa stopped chewing to add affect.

"Well…" Dante looked down at the floor dramatically. "I guess I will see you all in wolf heaven seem how we all ate the cake."

After a few hours the party was over Mical got a lot of presents from his friends, though soon everyone started to depart. Aiden and Dante were the last to leave. Aiden gently kissed Arisa's forehead and placed his hand on her cheek. "Be careful, okay?" Arisa nodded with a smile.

Mikayl gently kissed Dante on the cheek before him and Aiden both left.


End file.
